TRP: Raef and Goro (Necklace)
Mink: at 10:35 AM Woodsy spot in Sanctuary Raef settled against the truck of the tree, the hard wood pressing into his back. It was uncomfortable, unlike the trees of his home, but there was very little that could compare to the scent of the woods. He glanced about the area, surveying for anyone walking by, before he drew out the large necklace that hung about his neck. He rubbed at his chest where it had rested, the spot sporting a nice blemish after the fireball that had struck him. At least it hadn't melted the necklace further. He turned the necklace in his hands, staring at it as sunlight reflected off the twisted metal. The elf's jaw tensed until he looked away, pulling out a cloth and vial of polish to set about his daily job. Lina: at 10:39 AM Goro wasn't expecting to run into anyone as he walked, though he should've known better by now than to expect solitude. Anywhere. God damn it. At least it wasn't Sugar, though. Or Larkin, the fucking traitor. Or Amari, to try talking him out of doing something dangerous. Or Hansel--Goro was not ready for that conversation. Just Raef. Goro was still trying to get a handle on that guy. He stopped a few feet away and cocked his head. "Enjoying yourself?" Mink: at 10:45 AM Raef's eyes snapped up at the comment. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come this way. He partially enclosed the large lump with his fingers. "Always," he answered with a smile, not saying the first thing that had come to mind. He didn't need to be rude because he was interrupted. "Yourself?" Lina: at 10:49 AM "Oh, yeah, I'm having a fantastic time. God, I just love this place. Has a way of dragging the truth out of people, you noticed?" Goro gave a funny look to the half-concealed hunk of metal in Raef's hand. "Are you polishing jewelry? There's a time and a place for everything, I guess." Mink: at 10:52 AM Raef arched an eyebrow. "What crawled up your ass?" Lina: at 10:56 AM Goro snorted. "You don't want to know, pal." He tilted his head, trying for a better look at the silver. For whatever reason, Raef didn't seem to want him examining it too closely. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed, buddy. We can't all have high-class taste in jewelry." Mink: at 11:03 AM Maybe it was the words, maybe it was the tone. Either way, it pissed Raef off and he surged to his feet. He debated on throwing a punch, but he grabbed the collar of Goro's clothing and pulled him down to his level. "You could learn some manners," he growled. "Not everyone has jewelry to be flashy." Lina: at 11:08 AM "Shit, man, take it easy." Goro pulled back carefully, hands on Raef's fingers to try and pry them off his shirt. No need for a spell yet, he didn't think. "Alright, so I hit a sore spot. We've all got 'em, don't we? If you're not gonna go wearing a sign on your head, have a little grace about it." Mink: at 11:16 AM Raef's grip tightened briefly before he let go when the fingers pulled at his own. "It's not hard to ask," he said coolly. "We don't all like to flaunt our issues." Lina: at 11:22 AM Goro snorted again and let out a loud, fake laugh. "Oh, yeah, you're classy, ain't you?" He jabbed a finger at Raef's fist, the one still gripping the silver. "Alright then, consider this me asking. What's with the hunk of junk?" Mink: at 11:27 AM Before he could think that he should just let the half-elf go, Raef's arm coiled back to throw a punch at Goro with the hand that held the necklace. "It was my husband's, you little shit," he snapped as Goro stumbled away. "If it makes you feel better about your shitty life, he burned alive." Lina: at 11:30 AM Goro bent double for a moment, cupping his mouth. He was starting to notice a pattern, here. Ow. Then he straightened up, squinting at Raef. "Hang on, what? He what?" Mink: at 11:36 AM "He burned alive." Raef's rubbed his knuckles lightly; punching wasn't easy on the hand. "Anything else you want to know?" Lina: at 11:39 AM Goro's fingers remained on his lip. He could feel it swelling. He stared at Raef, bewildered. And horrified. Was the guy bullshitting him? No, no way. What a thing to throw at someone you barely knew. "When?" he asked. He wasn't really thinking; it just slipped out. Mink: at 11:43 AM Raef's eyes widened briefly in disbelief at the question before he mumbled something beneath his breath. He turned around to grab up his vial of polish and the cloth he had dropped. "Five years ago," he answered. "At our home." Lina: at 11:47 AM And to someone Raef's age, that wasn't very long ago at all. Fuck. "I'm... I'm sorry," Goro said. Wasn't even quite sure how he meant it, but there wasn't anything else to say. He eyed the necklace again, and the polish and cloth Raef was using to care for it. Fuck. Mink: at 11:51 AM Raef traced his fingers over the hard lump before he draped the necklace back around his neck and tucked it away. "It's fine." It wasn't, but he couldn't damn well go crying to a kid. "I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself." Lina: at 12:02 PM "Yeah. Of course." With that, Goro took his cue to leave. He knew exactly what this was: an accidental collision, with everyone regretting everything they'd said, and best to pretend none of it ever happened in the first place. Like Raef had been sitting by a different tree, or Goro had taken a different path, and they'd never even seen each other. Granted, it was always good to know a bit more about the people you fought beside. But Goro knew better than to ask questions. He turned and started back for the abbey. Mink: at 12:05 PM Raef tossed the vial from hand to hand then dropped into his bag with the cloth. "I need a drink," he said as Goro turned away, any anger he had felt diminished by the conversation. "Want to join me?" END Category:Text Roleplay